


In the Darkness of the Deep

by daughteroflilith



Series: Through a Glass Darkly [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Genre Flip, Original Female Character/Original Female Character - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Rape, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughteroflilith/pseuds/daughteroflilith
Summary: Things end badly for a super villain after she loses a fight with her super hero rival.





	In the Darkness of the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Story contains the graphic rape of a super villain by a super hero
> 
> General Disclaimer: This is meant purely as a work of dark erotica. In the real world rape is a horrible crime and sex should always involve enthusiastic and affirmative consent.

There is a very thin line between a hero and a villian. A hero thinks she’s doing what’s right, a villain thinks she’s doing what she wants to. In the end, they both think they have the right to choose what happens to others. I’ve crossed that line so many times, I’m not sure what I am anymore. The six o’clock news is more than happy to call me a villainess but then again five minute news segments aren’t well suited to discussing moral complexities.

 

My hand had just closed on the eldrick relic when the door to the museums vault burst open.

“Stop right there Astral girl.”

I turned to find my arch nemesis, Touchstone, standing in the flickering emergency lights. She’d never really changed her costume that much since the first design she wore when we were still girls. She even wore a cape despite how impractical and dangerous such a things was. She looked every inch the all american girl from the freckles on her cheeks to the star spangled banner on her tight spandex suit.  The sole accommodation she had ever made to practicality was to cut her golden curls short enough to stay out of her eyes.

I pocketed the small cephalopod shaped statue that I had come for. I’d given up on spandex a long time ago in favor of clothes that provided protection, easy movement, and all importantly pockets.

“It’s just Astra now. I’m getting a bit old to be called a girl.”

Her lip curled, “call yourself whatever you like, I will stop you.”

“I think not.” I didn’t have time for banter. I knew that every moment I delayed the rest of her team got closer.

I summoned blue fire to my hands and leapt at her. She dove out of the way and I was through the vault door. I raced up the steps, if I could just get to the first floor of the museum, then I could get out through a window and take to the sky. I’d always been a faster flyer than Touchstone.

I didn’t make it that far, she’d always been faster on foot. She caught my jacket covered wrist and brought us down. I slashed at her with my glowing hands. I had to burn her with my fire before she could make contact with any of my skin.

She knew me far too well.  As we tussled, she grabbed at my neck, naked palm against naked skin. Instantly my fire died and she slammed me against the floor.

“Not so strong without your powers are you?” She was able to easily hold me down by my throat and shoulder. Taking my powers took hers away as well but she had never lacked for raw physical strength. Back when we used to spar in the zero chamber in Circle Tower, she always won. Of course, back then I actually followed the rules during a match, I’d given up on that scruple a long time ago.

I grabbed the truncheon from my belt and whacked her as hard as I could in the side of the head. She cried out in pain and reeled back. I scrambled to my feet and ran. I made it to the landing before she slammed into me again. We hit the floor in an angry tangle and this time neither of us got the advantage. At some point she got a foot between us and kicked hard. I went through a display of Asian pottery and out through an exterior wall. She’d never been very good at controlling her super strength, especially when she was upset.

I was not so dazed that I didn’t realize she’d unintentionally freed me. I arrested my fall and hovered, ready to bolt upwards into the clouds. Then I made the mistake of looking down. I had come out through a wall that faced a busy street, and though it was late, people were still about. One very unfortunate couple had apparently been standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A young woman screamed for help, oblivious to the bits of masonry still falling all about her. She was frantically scrambling at the rubble that half covered a young man. Everything inside of me cried out to run, but I knew Touchstone well enough to know she’d give chase instead of stopping to help.

I flew down to the ground, summoning as much strength as I could to levitate the rubble from the injured man. Super strength wasn’t really one of my powers but I could do some impressive things with my blue fire. The man wasn’t as injured as I had feared. The moment he was free, he scrambled up with the young woman’s help.

I had just turned to leap into the waiting sky when a grip like steal closed around my wrist, taking my powers with it.

“This time you won’t get away you fucking traitor.”

The blow she delivered sent me down into darkness.

 

I woke slowly to an aching head. I expected to find myself in a cell somewhere deep beneath Circle Tower. Instead I felt a cool breeze on my face and when I opened my eyes I found myself looking up into hazy stars. I was lying on something hard and metal. I did what I always did when I was frightened, I tried to call my fire. It didn’t come.

It was only then that I realized that my hands were cuffed behind me. Although normally handcuffs couldn’t hold me, the hand pressed against the bare skin of my wrist ensured that they did. I turned my head to see Touchstone sitting beside me. Beyond her I could see the distant lights of the city below. I knew where we were, sitting on the metal catwalk that surrounded old watch tower on beacon hill.

“I would have thought you’d have forgotten this place by now,” I said sitting up with her assistance.

“How could I?”

We had come there so many times, after missions, after training, just to look out over the city. I supposed that just because I could no longer return to my old haunts, that didn’t mean she couldn’t.

Silence hung heavy and then she snapped. “If you wanted my attention, you’ve got it.”

“Not everything is about you Jennifer.”

She flinched at the sound of her real name. She still had a secret identity to protect, I didn’t. Then again, whatever was between us, we both knew I would never reveal her to the world, even if the Circle of Heroes had done that to me.

“If this isn’t about me why have you been breaking into museums and private collections all over the city and stealing nearly worthless trinkets? You haven’t even tried to fence anything you’ve taken.”

“Did it ever occur to you that I was stealing artifacts because I needed them?”

“The hell do you want with a bunch of old octopus statues?”

“The old one’s are moving again in the deep. I need to know how to fight them when they come. Now that I can’t show my face in public anymore, much less legitimately get access to anything as a professor, I’ve had to resort to other means.”

“God Cassie, you’re as crazy as ever. Are you still going on about Cthulhu rising from the depth?”

I glared at her, “He is, even if no one will listen to me.”

“No, he’s not. There are no such things as elder gods. It was just a genetically engineer kraken that killed Memento Memori. Mal Intent confessed to it, why can’t you just accept that?”

“Because it is not the truth!”

“No, you just wish it wasn’t. You can’t make peace with losing your mentor to a half rate mad scientist.”

“I know what I know. If you would look at any of the evidence!” I stopped there. We’d had the same argument before and gotten nowhere, rehashing it on top of a tower wasn’t going to help anything.

She let out a tired breath. “And the bank robberies? How do you justify those?”

“ I needed to money to finance my research.”

“I should take you in, let Lady Justice deal with you.”

“Why haven’t you then?” I tilted my head slightly, looking at my old friend. In the darkness, I really couldn't see much of her face beyond the half mask about her eyes.

She looked away. “I don’t know.” After a moment she said very softly. “I just miss you Cassie, I really do. I wish you would just come home. I know Lady Justice would be lenient if you begged.”

I felt my heart tighten in my chest. “You know I can’t. I’ve burned too many bridges.”

“Not all of them.”

And then she kissed me, her lips warm and insistent against my own. For an instant I gave in to that kiss, sinking into the ache and longing. If I kept my eyes closed, I could believe that everything was as it once was. I had never more deeply wished that I could somehow reach back in time to the girls we had once been, so brave and fearless, before the violence in her grew stronger than her kindness, before my ethics crumbled beneath the pressure of necessity.  

It nearly cost me my soul but I broke the kiss. “No, we can’t.”

She cupped my cheek, “who’s to stop up?”

“Us, we have to stop ourselves for our own sakes.”

“Why?” She rubbed her thumb against my cheekbone, as tender as she ever had.  

“Because we tried before and it didn’t work.”

She drew me ever closer, kissing at my neck, “we were happy.”

I shuddered, “We fought like cats.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t love it.” Damn that woman was good with her lips. She was equally talented with her fingers, slipping them beneath the hem of my shirt, tracing them against the warm skin of my stomach.

“You abandoned me when I needed you,” I whispered.

“You betrayed the Circle, I couldn’t follow you in that.” Her fingers got higher sliding up my ribs. When she reached my bra, I was nearly lost but not completely.

“I never betrayed you.”

“I know.” And then she straddled me, pushing up my bra and shirt in one easy motion. She brought her lips to one nipple and her fingers to the other.

I gasped and had to fight down the urge to arch against her, even as my bound hands dug uncomfortably into my back as I was pressed into the wall behind me. “Wait.”

She didn’t bother to raise her head.

“At least uncuff me,” I tried to sound playful but I came off as uncertain, even to my own ears.

She did look up then, although she began to tug at my belt. “No, you’re too dangerous.”

“You know I won’t hurt you. If you want to do this, uncuff me.”

“I don’t trust you anymore.” She got the belt loose and started on the fly of my pants. That proved complicated and she lost her patience and tore the reinforced fiber, sending the metal clasp clinging down the metal catwalk. Just as quickly she was tugging down my pants and underwear until they caught on my boots. There was no gentleness in the motion.

“I’m not kidding, wait a second.”

“I’ve waited long enough”

The shadow of fear coiled in my heart. I pressed my knees together and tried to scoot back. It was hard to move with my hands bound behind me, my whole balance was thrown off. “Jen. Stop!”

She didn’t seem to hear me and her head was turned so I couldn’t really see her face. She pressed down on my shoulder painfully, pushing me down onto the metal grating. My arms ached in protest and I cried out in surprise.

“You’re hurting me.”

She wedged a knee between my legs, forcing them open. She shifted so that she was kneeling between my legs, her knees keeping mine spread as she leaned over me. “You once said you liked pain.”

“Not like this. Please, your scaring me.”

She pressed her hand against my core and to my shame she found me wet. She brought slick fingers up to trace my lips. “There, see you want me.”

I turned my face away. “I don’t want you like this. Listen to my words. I’m telling you to stop.”

“Your body wants me.” She grabbed my chin, forcing me to turn back. The kiss she forced upon me then was rough and uncompromising. When she pressed her tongue into my mouth my first instinct was to bite her but I was too afraid of what she would do if I did.

She wasn’t gentle when she forced two fingers into me. I whimpered into the kiss. The moment she ended the kiss I gasped out the one word I thought might actually make her stop.

“Pomegranate, fucking pomegranate!”

She froze, the fingers of one hand buried deep inside of me, the other holding my chin so I had to look at her.

“You don’t really mean it,” she whispered.

“It’s my goddamn safe word of course I mean it.”

“You never used it before, not once.”

“I never needed it before, now I do. It’s okay Jen, just stop.” It wasn’t okay, it was nowhere near okay but I could deal with that later.

She pressed our foreheads together as she began to slowly fuck me, fingers curling inside of me, thumb brushing my clit every few strokes. “No, you want me. I can feel it.”

I knew then that nothing I said was going to get through to her. The woman I had once loved was gone, or perhaps she’d never really been who I’d thought her to be. Surely the Touchstone of my memories, the one who used to bring me roses and guard my back on missions, would never do this to me.

I closed my eyes and forced my body to go limp. If I tried to fight her, she’d surely just hurt me more. She read my acceptance as something else.

“There you go. See isn’t it better when you just submit? Your mine Cass. You’ve always been mine. I just have to remind you of it.” She added another fingers, speeding up her motions.

In spite of myself I could feel my body reacting, it was hard not too when she kept pressing her thumb against my clit with each stroke. My nerves felt raw, and each brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves was too hard but it still created a sensation strong enough to make be gasp and jerk.  

It hurt when she began to work four fingers into me.

“Please it’s too much,” I begged.

She nipped at my ear, “I very much doubt that Cass, you’ve taken my whole hand before. In fact, why don’t we see if you still can.”

A whole new shiver of fear ran through me. “Without lube you’ll tear me.”

She reached for something in a pocket of her utility belt with her free hand.

My panic deepened. Back before everything had changed, back when we sometimes fucked after missions, she’d used to carry those little disposable lube packets. Surely she didn’t still do that did she?

She withdrew her fingers from me, sitting back so that she could tear the packet with her teeth and slick her hand to the wrist. She kept her clean hand on my bare shoulder not giving my powers any chance of returning.

“Please. I can’t do this now, not like this. You’re going to really hurt me.”

She began to fuck me again with three and then four fingers. “Hush Cass, you can do this. Just relax.”

“No, please no.”

She pressed down on my shoulder to keep me in place, “Calm down or it will be your own damn fault if you tear.”

I hated myself for it but I did as she said. I couldn’t get free and I had to do everything I could to survive while suffering as little harm as possible. It still took everything I had not to panic when she folded her thumb into her palm and began to press all of it into me.

I wasn’t able to relax my intern muscles as much as I normally would have and although it burned and stretched she couldn’t get past the broadest part of her hand. It took me a moment to realize that the whimpering moaning sound I was hearing were my own.

She released my shoulder to stroke my face. “Easy baby, you can do this. I’ve got you. You’ve done this so many times.”

I think I never hated her more than I did in that moment. She just kept pushing and it kept hurting and she kept talking like everything was alright. Somehow I found the will to force my body to unclench just enough. In that same moment she turned her wrist, actually getting it to the proper angle.

The widest part of her hand slipped into me with a blinding flash of pain. I bit my lip so hard I tasted copper. At least she remained still once she had sunk into me to the wrist.

Distantly I realized she was kissing the tears from the edges of my eyes. “There you go, see that wasn’t so bad.”

I’d have clawed her eyes out if my hands weren’t bound.

Then she started to rock her hand inside of me, gently at first and then harder and harder until she was fucking me as roughly as she ever had.

I made a lot of sounds then. I doubt I could have come like that but she brought her other hand to rub at my clit with two fingers in quick, harsh circles. The two sensations were simply too much. I clenched around her hand and came with a scream. She kept fucking me and soon enough she dragged another desperate release from me. She didn’t stop until I at last grew silent.

She had just begun to tug her hand from me when I head the thump of someone landing on the catwalk.

“Touchstone, what in the seven hells are you doing to her?”

Lady Justice stood perched on the railing, cloak flapping in the wind.

Touchstone scrambled to stand clumsily and putting herself between me and her mentor. It seemed to me she was more interested in hiding the state that I was in than in protecting me.

“Nothing that need concern you,” she snapped.

“Considering that you grabbed the suspect and ran off abandoning the rest of your team. I rather think it does.”

It was then that I felt the first spark of my powers returning. So much of me just wanted to lay still and cry but the prospect of freedom was too much to ignore. It was a simple thing to press my palms against my wrists and quietly burn away the metal while the two heroes argued. I caught the cuffs so they wouldn’t clink and very carefully put them down on the metal grating. Then without standing, I pulled down my shirt and yanked up what was left of my pants. Touchstone had torn the clasp but I still had the belt, it was enough to get them back in place. Then I crawled to the edge of the catwalk and slipped beneath the railing.

I fell for half a second before I let my powers catch me and leapt into flight, a burning blue comet against the dark sky. I heard yelling behind me but I kept going. Hell would freeze over before I ever let Touchstone capture me again. Fortunately, neither she nor Lady Liberty had ever been known for their speed. Even exhausted and aching as I was, I still managed to lose them both in the forest outside the city.

Dawn was just breaking when at last I returned to the small bunker a few miles outside of the city that I used as my hideout. I wondered absently if Lady Liberty would realize what she had seen. Did she think she’d simply stumbled upon a lover's rendezvou or would she wonder? Would she even think her protege capable of rape? Would she care? It didn’t matter really. It wasn’t as if I could go to the police or anyone else. In the eyes of the world I was a villain, no one was going to believe me.  

Were I better at the whole villian business, perhaps I would have begun to plot some sort of revenge. That wasn’t really who I was though. I felt infinitely weary and wanted to curl up into as small a ball as possible.

As I began to strip off my clothes, intent on stepping in the hottest shower I could draw, I realized that there was still something heavy in my jacket pocket. I drew out the little octopus statue. Touchstone had forgotten to take it.

It felt cool in my palm. As I held it, the eyes began to glow in the darkness. I hadn’t been expecting that, at least not yet. Sometimes I really, really hated being right. The creatures of the deep were rising and I had even less time than I thought to prepare. If the world was going to end though, it would have to wait or do it without me. For the moment, I needed sleep. I could only hope that Touchstone would not haunt my dreams.


End file.
